


I'm seeing shit... right?

by Anonymous



Series: Tommy Stuff [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, dream is a dipshit, giving them the reunion they DESERVE, it starts sad but it gets better I promise, platonic, tommy's stream w/ drista but more dad, we all know this, writing this for my friends pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Tommy goes to visit L'Manburg with Drista, he sees Tubbo.Just another hallucination, he tells himself.But is it really a hallucination?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm seeing shit... right?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! this is a bit rushed, not my best work, but i couldn't resist writing this after yesterday's stream :) hope you enjoy!!

Tommy grins as one of the dogs brushes past his leg. "I can't believe you named them all Bruno."

Drista shrugs. "It's fitting."

Tommy is glad that Drista is here, because she's a lot nicer than Dream - She's letting him visit L'Manburg, right now, and he's currently at the bench outside of his old house.

He was a little apprehensive to come, because why would he want to come back to the country that had betrayed him? But Drista had convinced him to come, and now he's glad that she did - he couldn't have been happier, here, outside of his old home.

"I- They just.. remind me of that video." Tommy mutters, remembering the stupid video he'd jokingly made years ago.

"Well, they're supposed to." Drista replies with a grin.

Something in the corner of his eye catches Tommy's gaze, and as he turns to look, his breath catches in his throat.

Tubbo.

Tubbo is there.

Quickly, he looks away, pretending to not have seen Tubbo as Drista punches Awsamdude - when did he get here? - causing her dogs to attack him.

He pretends not to see Tubbo when they leave a little while later.

He pretends not to see Tubbo when his friend follows them, because in his heart he knows he is hallucinating again.

No one else seems to be paying attention to Tubbo, either. Tommy knows he is hallucinating.

He pretends not to see his friend's anguished face as Tommy ignores him.

Soon Sam leaves, and Drista follows, and Tommy is alone again, in the Nether.

Aside from the hallucination, but it doesn't count.

_Why is it still here? They're usually gone by now._

"Guess it's just a downside of going mad." He mutters to himself, ignoring the hallucination's cries of, "Tommy! Please! I just want to talk to you!"

He shrugs off the small long-sleeved jacket he donned around other people, revealing the long red scratches that trailed over his upper arms, some of them criss-crossing where he'd run out of space.

The hallucination makes a sort of strangled choking sound. "I- Tommy, please.."

Tommy breaks.

"Why aren't you _gone_ yet?!" He cries as he spins around to face it.

"W-what?" It whispers, and it looks so much like Tubbo, his Tubbo, and Tommy hates it so so much.

"You're supposed to be gone by now.." Tommy says in a broken voice, scrubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt to make it go away.

"Do you want me to leave?" It whispers, and Tommy knows just by the tone of its voice that it's on the verge of tears.

_Yes,_ Tommy's mind supplies. _Yes._

But the words won't leave his mouth, and he can't say it.

Instead, as he sinks down to sit on the path, knees drawn up to his chest, he mumbles, "I.. I never hallucinate for more than a few hours."

Without giving the hallucination a chance to respond, Tommy chuckles bitterly. "But I guess that's just what comes with insanity."

"No, it's me! Tubbo! I'm here!" It cries, voice broken and tears streaming down its face and _Tommy can't do this, it looks so much like Tubbo-_

His hands are shaking, he notices. 

There's one thing that calms him down, these days, and the hallucination won't like it, but what can it do? It can't touch him, not really.

"Fuck off." He snarls. "All the hallucinations are the same."

He stands, but not for long because he's just moving to sit on the edge of the path.

His legs dangle into nothingness, and he stares down at the lava.

He's not ready to die, not yet.

So he does the second best thing, and the blade of the knife glitters in his hand as he pulls it from his inventory.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" The hallucination whispers.

Tommy ignores it as he lifts the blade to a clear spot on one of his arms.

He relishes in the cool feeling of the blade against his arm as it slices cleanly into his skin, relishes in the feeling of blood running down his arm.

And then, suddenly, he is ripped away from the edge and the knife is snatched from his grasp.

Tubbo stands in front of him, eyes wide, cheeks tear-stained, clutching the bloody knife with a shaking hand.

"I- I wasn't hallucinating?" Tommy whispers, feeling tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"No!" Tubbo cries, throwing himself into Tommy's arms. "It is me, it's really me!"

Tommy wraps his arms around Tubbo with a choked sob. "I- I don't- I thought you hated me." He whispers.

"What? No! I could never hate you; I thought _you_ hated me!"

"Well, I must admit I was a little mad at you after Dream told me you said that L'Manburg was better off without me, and when he told me that you burned your compass." Tommy mumbles. "But I could never hate you."

"Dream said I burned the compass?" Tubbo cries. "I would never! It's my most valuable possession."

"B-But Dream wouldn't lie to me." Tommy whispers. "He's my friend."

"He's your _friend?_ " Tubbo replies incredulously.

Tommy gives Tubbo an odd, searching look. "Of course. He's the only person who comes to visit me."

Tubbo opens his mouth to reply, because clearly something is wrong here, before he remembers the open wound in Tommy's arm.

"We need to get you back to Logstedshire so I can bandage that up." He says, gesturing to the cut.

As Tommy follows him back to the portal, Tubbo glancing worriedly at him the whole way, he knows that he's barely scratched the surface of what's happened during Tommy's exile.

Tubbo vows to himself that he'll make this better, but first he has to take care of Tommy.

He'll deal with Dream later.

**Author's Note:**

> might make a part two if inspiration strikes me idk if i will yet
> 
> ty for reading this writing dump lmao


End file.
